Ralph Roberts (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Ted Roberts (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (originally); 6'1" (mutated) | Weight = 156 lbs | Weight2 = (originally); 276 lbs (mutated) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (grey temples) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Retired criminal; scientist | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by radiation | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Stamford, Connecticut | Creators = Roy Thomas; Werner Roth | First = X-Men Vol 1 31 | Quotation = You're out of your mind if you think I'm just rolling over for the likes of you Out of your mind for throwing down with me at all! I've fought Iron Man! I've fought the Hulk! No way a [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|'lunatic']] and a bunch of of [[Mercs for Money (Earth-616)|'wannabe' has-beens]] besting me! | Speaker = Cobalt Man | QuoteSource = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 3 | HistoryText = Origin Ralph Roberts was a scientist who had been studying the effects of nuclear radiation involving cobalt. He sought to use this as a weapon and began designing a suit, which he planned to give to the military as opposed to Iron Man. Upon completion, he called himself the Cobalt Man. When he first put on the suit, he was suffering from a concussion, because he had injured himself in a pole jump competition with his brother Ted. Because of his head injury, he became obsessed with defeating Iron Man. He was defeated by the X-Men before his unstable suit could explode. Hulk Ralph finally achieved superhuman size and power due to being bombarded with radiation. However this was slowly killing him. He decided to show the world the dangers of nuclear power by destroying himself and the city of Sydney, Australia. However in a fight with the Hulk, he seemingly dies, when thrown safely away from the planet. Emissaries of Evil He was later brainwashed to serve Egghead as part of his Emissaries of Evil and fought the Defenders. Roberts was believed to have been killed in a nuclear explosion while trying to escape from Egghead. Thunderbolts To infiltrate the Thunderbolts, Iron Man created his own version of the Cobalt Man armor and posed as Roberts. Death He later turned up alive, allied with a group of supervilllains hiding out in Stamford, Connecticut. The New Warriors arrived to capture the villains, but one of them, Nitro, blew himself up killing most of the Warriors, six hundred innocent civilians and, apparently, all of his fellow fugitives, including Roberts. Impostors and Tributes Ralph seemingly returned from the dead but it is revealed that this is really a Skrull Impostor. When interrogated by Captain Marvel about the Skrull's Secret Invasion plans, the Skrull told him that he was not the real Captain Marvel. One of his suits was acquired and modified by a distraught man seeking to reconcile with his girl friend. The newly named Cobalt Tomahawk tried to rob an arizona reservation's casino only to be stopped by American Eagle. Later, a group of men wearing cheap knockoffs of the Cobalt Man suit attacked surviving New Warrior Speedball in retaliation for the Stamford massacre, calling themselves the Cobalt Men. Hades During Hercules' journey to the Hades the underworld, Cobalt Man was seen gambling for his resurrection. He was later seen as a member of Pluto's jury alongside Nessus, Orka, Armless Tiger Man, Abomination, Jack O'Lantern, Scourge of the Underworld, Baron Heinrich Zemo, Kyknos, Artume and Veranke for Zeus' trial. Marvel NOW! Ralph Roberts was later resurrected and retired from villainy. He was forced back into action after being targeted by Umbral Dynamics for his radioactive suit. He was captured by Mercs for Money and taken into Umbral Dynamics custody. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Cobalt man designed his own high tech armor, as well as its cobalt based power source. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cobalt Man Armor: The Cobalt man operated a powered armor similar to that of Iron Man. It used cobalt to power a nuclear reactor, although it was notoriously unstable. The armoured suit gave him a number of abilities including superhuman strength and stamina, near-invulnerability, concussive force blasts, the ability to survive in vacuum and flight. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cobalt Man's early appearance are reprinted in various comics | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Stamford casualties Category:Formerly Deceased